


Back & Forth

by supremethunder



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black in Fanfiction Collection, Black!Reader - Freeform, Cocky Erik Killmonger, F/M, Female Character of Color, POC Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: Working on a project with Erik Stevens? Lord, this man was going to be the death of you. You just knew it.Erik 'Killmonger' Stevens/black!Reader
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: Black Girl Magic in Fan Fiction!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt I saw on tumblr a few years ago and felt like posting it on here. I don't have a solid plan for this story so expect slow updates for this series too.

(Name) HATED group projects. Absolutely hated them. In her experience, her partners would either never do their fair share of the work or do things half-assed. Since she was in college, (Name) was more determined than ever to make sure she aced the project, even if it meant working with Erik Stevens. Sure, he was intelligent and he got his shit done when necessary, not to mention attractive, but he was also arrogant, a womanizer, and tactless. And that didn’t sit well with (Name) especially since she weren’t the type of person to take anyone’s bullshit. When people got to know (Name), most of them knew not to cross her, but Erik seemed to enjoy pushing her buttons to see if he could gage a reaction out of her. It was almost like a game to him. A game she wanted no part of.

“Ay, yo ma.” a deep, sultry voice spoke behind (Name), sending chills down her spine. “So what’chu wanna do for this project?”

(Name) looked over her shoulder to see Erik now sitting behind her, his legs spread around the back of it as he turned his chair around. She not only hated group projects, but also when Erik addressed her in that fashion. It was demeaning.

“Boy, if you don’t…” (Name) started until she saw Erik smirk, briefly flashing the gold at the bottom of his teeth. She frowned when she noticed her voice started drawing the attention of the other students.

(Name) wasn’t about to give Erik the satisfaction of losing her temper and come off as the angry black woman. She knew he was just waiting for her to say something smart right back, but instead she took a deep breath, exhaled and shrugged.

“Dunno.” (Name) said. “We’ll figure it out. We’ve got a few weeks to come up with something.”

“You talkin’ but you not saying nothin’.” Erik said matter of fact. “We may have a few weeks, but I ain’t tryin’ to half-ass this project.”

“Fine, then let’s brain storm and see what we come up with.” (Name) sighed with indignation.

“Glad we agree on something.”

Lord, this man was going to be the death of her. She just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Name) hummed to the song that blared through her earbuds as she approached the campus library, a light dance in her step. Her arms swung back and forth at her sides as she snapped her fingers to the beat of the song.

“Every little step I take...you will be there.” (Name) whispered aloud.

Unbeknownst to her, Erik was standing behind her a few feet away, chuckling under his breath as he followed behind her. It wasn’t until she added a little twirl in her dance had she realized that Erik had been watching her shake her groove thing.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account. Just pretend I ain’t even here.” Erik smirked.

“Well, I would, but I have the misfortune of being part of a school project with you. So, let’s do what we came here to do.” (Name) said with a roll of her eyes.

“Damn, it’s gonna be like that?”

“Yup.”

**[-]**

For the next half hour, (Name) and Erik spent it in the library deciding how to split up their project evenly before they began to work on their individual parts silently. That is until Erik decided to break the silence and ask (Name) a question.

“So…what had you out here dancing like nobody ain’t watchin’, huh?” Erik asked, a sly smirk gracing his lips.

“Mind your business, Erik.” (Name) warned, refusing to look up from her laptop.

“Damn, why you gotta be like that, huh? It’s not like I’m asking you anything that personal. Just trying to have normal ass conversation.” Erik defended.

(Name) went quiet for a moment, debating whether to disclose that bit of information, but ultimately decided it wouldn’t hurt if he knew.

“Bobby Brown.” (Name) said.

Erik clicked his teeth, looking at her in disbelief.

“What’chu know about Bobby Brown?”

“I grew up listening to his stuff. That’s how you know my momma raised me right.”

“That depends on what else you listened to.”

“Brian McKnight, Whitney Houston, Brandy, and Ginuwine to name a few. If the mood strikes me, I’ll listen to some older stuff.”

“Okay, I can fuck with that.” Erik nodded with approval.

Unable to focus on her work, (Name) decided to give Erik her full undivided attention and closed her laptop.

“What about you?” (Name) asked, propping her elbow on the table.

“What about me?” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“What do you listen to?” (Name) urged, irritation laced in her voice.

“Why you wanna know?”

(Name) found herself quickly regretting allowing Erik to distract her from her work.

“Forget I even asked. I don’t really even care that much.” (Name) rolled her eyes before she proceeded to open her laptop back up.

“If you didn’t care, then why’d you even ask me?” Erik asked with a shit-eating grin.

“It’s called having a fucking conversation.” (Name) raised her voice, quickly earning a ‘shhh’ from another student in the library.

“Yo, who you gettin’ loud with?” Erik’s grin was quickly replaced with a look of annoyance.

“You know what, screw this.” (Name) shut off her laptop and began to pack up her belongings and shove them in her backpack. “Just do your part of the work on your own and I’ll do mine. I’m out of here.” 

As (Name) turned to leave, Erik suddenly spoke up behind her.

“Donny Hathaway.” Erik said.

(Name) stopped in her tracks but refused to turn around and look at Erik. He took that as his cue to finish what he was saying.

“My dad used to listen to him non-stop. Didn’t understand the lyrics to his songs till I got older.” Erik explained.

(Name) sighed before she begrudgingly walked back over to their table and set her stuff back down on the table. “I suppose I can fuck with that. For now…”

“I would hope so. I couldn’t fuck with you if you didn’t.” Erik smirked.


End file.
